


What the Plif!

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: We are assigned a MINOR character (and I mean minor) and have to write a short story about him/her. I was assigned Plif, a male Hoojib native to the forests of the planet Arbra. The Hoojibs are small rabbit looking sentient creatures that communicate telepathically and can read minds.  This is from an old comic book story.





	What the Plif!

**_Kabray Station orbiting the planet Kabray—Corweillian sector: 3ABY_ **

Luke maneuvered the _Millennium Falcon_ to the Kabray Station docking port and deftly piloted the freighter in for a secure mooring. As he went through the post flight procedures he glanced over to his comrades sitting next to him.

Princess Leia Organa sat in the copilot seat gently petting a small Hoojib in her lap. The lucky hoojib currently being caressed by one of the galaxy's most beautiful women was named Plif. The creature's large eyes were closed and it made a happy rumbling noise every time the Princess's hand moved down his back. Plif was a small, white furred, big-eared sentient being from the planet Arbra that resembled an Endor rabbit. Despite its appearance it was a highly intelligence species with telepathic abilities.

Luke frowned as he glanced over to the hoojib. He wished Leia wouldn't treat the diplomat from Arbra like a domesticated pitten and he really wished Plif didn't obviously enjoy the attention. Not that he was jealous of a small hoojib…it's just…it would be like Leia caressing Chewbacca because his fur was soft. It's okay when you are doing it to a non-sentient like a whisperkit, but when the creature was an intelligent as the next man...well it just didn't seem right to Luke. The hoojib must have picked up on Luke's thoughts because at that moment Plif's big eyes opened, looked directly at him, and winked.

Luke turned away. He kept forgetting that hoojibs can read minds and when they wanted they could project their thoughts to others. He blushed. Plif must think he was a jealous suitor and that definitely was not the case. Luke had to admit that he may have been attracted to the Princess at first, but it had become very apparent that Han was the man who captured Leia's heart. No matter what feelings he had for the Princess he wouldn't act on them. Han was his friend and now that he is frozen in carbonite there was no way Luke was going to take the opportunity to move in on the woman Han obviously loved.

_Loved._ Luke gave a silent snort. He knew Han never said the words. Leia was a bit upset after their escape from Cloud City. She had told Luke she professed her love for Han and he replied with, "I know." Luke had to snicker internally. That was so… _'Han'_.

Luke reassured a distraught Princess Leia, that, although he was novice Jedi, he could feel through the Force that Han loved her deeply. He just hoped she never told Han he revealed that little tidbit of information or his friend might blast him for divulging info that Han didn't even want to admit to himself.

Luke finished powering down the Falcon and unbelted his crash webbing. He turned to Leia and smiled. "You ready?"

She unbuckled herself and stood still holding Plif in her arms. "As ready as I can be."

"How about you Plif?" Luke asked the now wide-eyed creature.

" _I will endeavor to do my best to discover information leading to the whereabouts of your comrade Tay Vanis."_ The words were not spoken but popped into Luke's head telepathically.

Tay Vanis was an Alliance Intelligence agent that disappeared on a Rebel mission. They had travelled to Kabray Station to follow a lead about Vanis. The station was hosting a diplomatic summit and Plif was attending as a diplomatic representative of his planet Arbra with Luke and Leia posing as his diplomatic aides. Both Luke and Leia had dressed for the part.

Luke gave an appraising gaze at Leia's clothing. Since they were posing as aides-de-camp Leia wore a low-cut light blue dress with a dark blue cape, silk neck choker and with her hair pulled back in stylish braids. Luke had to admit, she looked stunning. Luke nervously smoothed out his unfamiliar outfit he wore for the occasion. He felt a little uncomfortable in his long sleeved silk tunic with thigh length surcoat. He felt like a royal squire from some old holodrama.

Luke took a deep breath. "I guess we should go then."

.

.

.

Plif was not entirely comfortable with this mission, but he dreaded mentioning anything to the Princess or her friend Luke for fear of looking foolish. After all, he was a hoojib who lived in isolation on Arbra all his life. He had not met a human until the outsiders came to his planet looking for a base of operations for their rebellion against the current government.

From what the humans told him the current Emperor had built weapons that destroyed the Princess's entire planet. News like that could only bring out sympathy for the plight of the rebels and since these humans helped the hoojibs kill the evil Slivilith that terrorized his people, he felt compelled to help.

Plif admitted that he did not know much about humans…in fact they all looked the same to him probably the same way hoojibs looked the same to all humans. Still, one would think humans could recognize the differences between each other. That is why it seemed odd that the Princess or Luke thought they could walk into an Imperial run diplomatic conference without being recognized. If Leia Organa were truly a ruler of an entire planet one would think she would be very recognizable. And the male, Luke Skywalker, supposedly destroyed a battle station called the Death Star. Plif was sure there was an impressive bounty on his head. If his features were known they could be walking into a trap.

He sighed as they left the safety of the ship and moved through the station. Plif was not only here to act as a diplomat to gain entry into the political summit, but he was there to scan the thoughts of the humans in an effort to gather information about the missing agent.

Plif found reading the minds of humans disturbing. He soon discovered that the human males thought about sex all the time especially when around females of their species…or even females of other species that looked even slightly human. Unfortunately for the males, human females did not hold the same preoccupation with copulating. Their main obsession was wondering what their peers thought about them.

The Princess was an obvious exception to the rule. She was preoccupied with the rebellion and locating her mate Han Solo. _'Not mate,'_ Plif corrected himself. Han Solo, a man Plif had yet to meet, had not successfully mated with the Princess prior to his imprisonment. Although the Princess wished they did. Plif didn't want to pry into the female's thoughts, but when you are a species that communicates primarily with telepathy, it is hard to differentiate between thoughts directed toward a hoojib or the mere musings of the human. He was sure once he spent more time with the species he would get better at shielding himself from their thoughts.

As it was, the Princess' thoughts would swing between being mad at Solo for not professing his love for her, to worrying about his health, to wondering how good the man was in the performance of copulation and the size of his reproductive organ.

Plif did not understand why humans were so concerned about the sexual act, but they were. Luke was the worse of the two. He would look at the Princess and have some very interesting sexual thoughts, which he would then suppress out of loyalty of his friend, Han Solo. Plif found it curious that the young Skywalker wished to copulate with the Princess. Plif could be wrong, but the two humans had the same scent…as if they were related closely…perhaps siblings. He had asked the Princess if Skywalker was a relative and she told him no. Plif found this very curious. He wondered if they were separated from their nest or litter soon after birth. He considered mentioning his suspicions to the humans, but he didn't know if breeding with nest mates was as taboo to humans as it was with hoojibs. Anyway, he didn't want to embarrass Leia or Luke with those types of questions.

As they moved down the space station corridors, Plif shivered in pleasure as the Princess held him close to her bosom, scratching behind his ears. He was glad the humans could only hear what thoughts he projected to them. If the female knew she was stroking an area of his body that was highly erogenous, she probably would die of embarrassment…and the male would probably shoot him out of the Falcon airlock.

Plif gave a soft smile. What they don't know won't hurt them.


End file.
